The Repaying Love Chapter 14: Marked LEMON
by Recalled-To-Life777
Summary: Okay, once more, another lemon for my "The Repaying Love" Story, but this one with Sesshomaru, right after eh rescues fae from Naraku. again, not very good, but idc.


The Repaying Love (A Sesshomaru Story) part 14: Marked WARNING: Mature Content (LEMON)

The Repaying Love (A Sesshomaru Story) part 14: Marked WARNING: Mature Content (LEMON)

As you kissed Sesshomaru, you felt his hands beginning to lift your kimono over your head. You shook your head, pushing against his shoulders; frightening images of what Naraku had done flashing back into your mind. Sesshomaru pulled out of the kiss, stroking your cheek. "Fae, why not? Don't deny me my one wish of claiming you as my own, please. I don't want anyone else to have the opportunity to have you." You hesitated, memories still flowing into your mind, but nodded, trembling. M-maybe Sesshomaru will help me forget what happened... You closed your eyes tightly and nodded again. Sesshomaru...help me... Without further questioning, Sesshomaru silently and easily slipped your kimono off your body.

Sesshomaru's POV

I could feel Fae tremble in my arms as my hands slid down her delicate curved body. I stopped for a few seconds and my eyes traveled over her perfectly curved body. Her trembling became violent under my gaze, as she stared timidly at me, now in her rawest form. When our eyes met again, mine were full of longing and affection. I wasted no time in undressing myself, discarding my armor and clothes to the side, and claiming her neck with soft, passionate lips. I gently eased her back onto the forest floor, pinning her arms above her head and using my other hand to tenderly caress her soft body. She moaned and closed her eyes as in my assault on her neck I hit a soft spot. I smirked and continually sucked/licked at that one spot, causing her to shiver and moan again.

Regular POV

You shivered and moaned, closing your eyes as Sesshomaru hit a soft spot on your neck. When he heard your moan, you could feel him smirk against your neck, and he concentrated on that one spot, sucking and licking at it, making you moan even more. "Sesshomaru...," You called out quietly as the hand that was traveling down your body came to a stop on your thigh, massaging it softly. He left your neck for a moment to capture your lips in a passionate kiss, gently easing your legs open. As memories began to flash again, you whimpered, but Sesshomaru pulled out of the kiss, stroking your cheek. "Fae, you're okay...this is going to hurt a bit, but I'll be gentle with you...," he whispered, then lightly kissed you again as he began to enter you again, your womanhood clamping down on him, causing him to swell in you.

Sesshomaru's POV

I kissed Fae softly again as I entered her, gentle as it was possible for me to be, trying to cause as little pain for her as I could. I could see tears welling up in her tightly closed eyes and felt her body tense, her teeth clenching in pain. I released her hands and she clenched her fists in the grass as I began to slowly ease myself in and out of her. She began to whimper a bit, but I muffled her with my lips again, tenderly caressing her body and wiping the tears from her eyes. While I continued, ever so tenderly, I whispered in her ear, "You'll be fine." She softly nodded her head in response. "Move with me," I commanded.

Regular POV

You nodded lightly in response to Sesshomaru's command, and as he began to move in and out of you again, you lifted your hips to his, causing him to groan in pleasure. After a while, the pain disappeared and was replaced by pleasure. You whimpered in pleasure and began to meet each of his thrusts with a thrust of your own, driving him deeper with each thrust. You arched your back and wrapped your arms around his back, pulling him even deeper into you. You heard him groan again and he began to pick up his tempo, pushing faster and harder. You moaned in pleasure, your back arched so far that your chest was pressed up against Sesshomaru's chest. Sesshomaru does this in a way that it's gentle and enjoyable for both of us. Naraku...Naraku abused me...he only did it for his own pleasure...That bastard liked causing me pain. Sesshomaru's different... You gasped and froze in your motions against Sesshomaru as you felt yourself come to your climax. Sesshomaru smirked and lightly forced you back to the ground, taking your hands off of his back and pinning them above your head again. He looked down at you, his eyes holding an emotion you couldn't name. "This is going to be the most painful part Fae," He said, then leaned down and kissed you passionately, releasing his seed into you at the same time. You gasped and his tongue licked around in your mouth, the hand not holding your hands running up and down your spine, making you shiver and moan. He pulled out of the kiss, then began to kiss down your neck and shoulders. A few times, the flow of his seed increased and you cried out in pain, clenching your fists, but whenever you began to get scared, his face would be there by yours, whispering that you were okay. Finally, his climax finished, he pulled out of you, lying by your side.

Sesshomaru's POV

As I watched Fae lying on the ground, shivering, I pulled her close to me, resting my head on her shoulder. She seemed to tense up in fear, and I wondered if Naraku had really done nothing to her, but then she relaxed and snuggled back into me. I smiled, a true, full smile, and then I knew what I had to...no, wanted to do. I leaned down to her neck, remembering the same spot from earlier, and sank my fangs into her neck. She gasped and tried to struggle away, but I held her steady, pulling my fangs away and gently licking the mark I had given her. There...now you are mine Fae...mine and no one else's...

Regular POV

You lay on the ground, shivering for a while longer before strong, familiar arms were wrapped around your waist, pulling you back against a hard, warm chest, Sesshomaru's head resting on your shoulder. You tensed up for a moment, flashing back to Naraku, then relaxed and snuggled back into Sesshomaru's chest. There were a few moments of peace, then, as you felt a sharp, burning pain in your neck, you gasped and tried to struggle away, but Sesshomaru's hands held you steady. A few moments later you could feel fangs being removed from your neck, then a gentle, warming sensation flowing out from that one spot as Sesshomaru's tongue tenderly licked at the spot where his fangs had sunken into your neck. H-he can't have done what I think he did, could he?! You glanced over your shoulder as Sesshomaru stopped licking at your neck. "S-sesshomaru?" He nuzzled the back of your neck with his nose. "Yes?" "What did you just do?" You could feel him smirk against your neck. "I did what I wanted to do. I made you mine; mine and mine alone. This mark-" He traced his fingers over the spot he had just been licking, sending a wonderful sensation shooting up and down your body. "Marks you as my mate. No one else can have you, and no one else will get close to you as long as I live." You blinked in surprise, and you were even more surprised to find tears trickling down your cheeks. Sesshomaru...marked me?! He actually chose me over a full demon, someone more powerful and perfect, for a mate...and now I'm Sesshomaru's mate! He shifted around behind you, then you were rolled around so you were facing him, staring up into his golden eyes. He reached down and wiped the tears from your eyes. "What's wrong? Why are you crying?" You shook your head and buried your face in his chest. "Sesshomaru...I'm just surprised and confused. There are plenty of full demons out there, all more powerful and more deserving to be your mate...and yet...you chose me..." He growled and tilted your head up with two fingers. "Of course I chose you Fae...I love you. There is no one more perfect to be my mate. You are strong, beautiful, smart, courageous, and no one could ask for more. If I had the chance to do everything over again, I wouldn't change anything, and if I had the chance to make any wish in the world, I wouldn't wish for anything other than for you to stay my mate and stay by me for all eternity. I will never leave you and I don't want you to ever leave me. Why is this so hard to believe?" You shook your head. "I've just never known this kind of love Sesshomaru. Not even from Tara, and I never knew my parents. And after staying with you for this long, I had begun to believe that you had no emotions and that you hated hanyous(sp?) and humans. I thought that you could never love me." He shook his head, pulling you closer and laying his head on your shoulder, his arms wrapped comfortingly around you. "At first, that's what I tried to tell myself, but it's not true. Fae, I love you and that is never going to change. You are my mate and as such you are also the mistress of the Western Lands and my castle, the woman who will bear me an heir and more pups if I desire, and most importantly, the woman I love!" You sniffled and looked up at him, more tears still flowing down your cheeks. "Sesshomaru, my whole life, even with Tara, I've...I've been lonely. I've been so lonely Sesshomaru. All I've wanted was someone to hold me and tell me that they truly loved me, like you're doing now. Sesshomaru I love you!" You choked out a sob with the last few words, then yawned shakily. Sesshomaru looked down at you and for once you saw him smile, a true smile. "Sleep. I'll carry you back to the castle." You nodded, shaking with your confession, and yawned again. You managed to stay awake long enough to slip your kimono back on, then fell asleep as Sesshomaru gently gathered you into his arms after dressing himself. He ground out the fire, then began to walk through the moonlit forest, you sleeping peacefully in his arms.

Sesshomaru's POV

As I neared my castle, I glanced down at Fae's sleeping form again. She looked so peaceful, but I knew that fear lay beneath the surface, lurking in her dreams, like a monster that threatened to swallow her whole if I didn't save her—but I didn't know how. Fae...my mate...what did Naraku do to you? I could feel you tremble in fear when I held you close...Naraku did something to you...why won't you tell me?! I sighed. I guess I would just have to wait until she decided to tell me what really happened to her. I sighed again, this time a sigh of content. Now Fae wouldn't leave. I loved her, and she had told me that she loved me, crying and spilling out her confession of loneliness as I held her close. I walked through the gate, my guards saluting me, then walked into my castle, silently slipping in and shutting the door behind me. The only servants I saw as I entered were the girl Sakon, and Lacy, my cook. Lacy glanced up at me and I saw a small smile on her lips as she went back to work. I turned and walked up the stairs, not even bothering to stop at Fae's room. Fae was my mate now, and I wanted her to be sleeping in my bed, with me. As I passed the second floor, I met Jaken halfway up the stairs. As he glanced up at me and Fae as I held her in my arms, his mouth dropped open. "L-lord Sesshomaru! What are you doing carrying that wretched hanyou(sp?) like that?! L-lord Sesshomaru?!" Fae's ears twitched and she mumbled something in her sleep. I growled and kicked Jaken aside. "Silence Jaken. Fae isn't just a hanyou(sp?). She's my mate, which now makes her your superior. Now be quiet before you wake her up." His mouth dropped open again and his eye twitched as he watched me continue walking up the stairs. I reached my bedroom, opening the door and stepping in, then closing the door and locking it behind me. I walked over to my bed and pulled back the covers, carefully laying Fae down on the silken sheets, slipping her kimono off her, leaving her once more in her rawest form before me, but I wouldn't dare try anything with her when she was asleep. I then undressed once more and crawled under the covers with her, pulling her close to me, running my fingers through her hair. She yawned a bit and looked up at me, obviously confused. "S-sesshomaru?" She asked sleepily. I smiled, my hand on the back of her head, and brought her lips to mine in a soft, passionate kiss. "Shh...," I whispered, pulling out of the kiss. "Go to sleep Fae. I won't let anything harm you." She seemed to accept this and nodded lightly, snuggling into my chest, burying her face half into the pillow and half into my chest. She had a small smile on her face and I smiled again. I seemed to be doing a lot of that now that I had finally made my decision with Fae. "Fae...," I murmured, burying my face in her hair, inhaling as much of her sweet scent as I could. "I love you..."


End file.
